Demain n'était pas censé venir
by Katym's Fanfiction
Summary: Le voyage jusqu'à Dressrosa est long. Trop long. Et ce long voyage pèse à tout le monde. Alors on cherche une distraction. Zoro et Law ont trouvé cette distraction dans un accord. Un accord avec des conséquences plus grandes que ce qu'ils n'imaginent. Surtout quand au milieu de tout cela, il y a un mélange de sentiments pour un certain blond, et la menace d'un passé occulté...
1. Prologue

Il pourrait dire qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. Les gens dans les livres ne s'en rappellent jamais. Enfin, c'est ce que lui a dit Robin. Mais ce serait mentir. Il s'en rappelle très bien. Il se rappelle du jour, de l'heure, du temps qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il portait. De son visage. De chaque parole échangée.

Law est appuyé contre le mur. Son nez saigne. Sanji vient de lui donner un coup de pied. Le capitaine s'est pas défendu. Le visage du blond est tordu dans une expression de haine profonde. Alors qu'il regarde le visage ensanglanté de Law, Zoro se rappelle.

Oui, il se rappelle très bien comment tout cela a commencé.

**...**

Il dort. Appuyé à la rambarde du Sunny, sous un grand soleil, paisible comme si aucun son ne l'atteint, alors que Luffy et Ussop crient à propos de quelques chose, Zoro dort. Enfin, il essaye. Parce que même s'il donne l'impression de pouvoir dormir lors d'une attaque de la Marine, il existe bien des sons et des bruits que l'épéiste ne supporte pas. Par exemple, il ne supporte pas quand Nami se met à crier après Luffy, ou quand Franky et Brook se mettent à faire un duo sur le pont pour faire de la musique un peu trop "Rock n Roll" à son goût, ou encore quand Chopper se met à courir sur tout le pont parce que Luffy est encore tombé à l'eau… Il y a en fait beaucoup de sons qui le dérange, mais celui qu'il déteste le plus, celui qui le fait grincer des dents et serrer les poings, c'est lorsque le cook se met à jouer les amoureux transis avec Nami et Robin.

Alors oui, il essaye de dormir, car non loin de là, le cuisinier vient d'apporter le quatre-heure de ses dames, tout cela en dansant et en chantant son amour pour elles. Des "Nami-chérie" et des "Robin d'amour" se font entendre sur tout le navire. Et cela ne fait qu'aggraver la colère de Zoro.

Ces compliments et ces éloges, il les entend chaque jour, et pourtant, il ne peut empêcher la colère de lui monter à la tête. Il sait que c'est puéril. Il sait que c'est stupide. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Alors il lâche la bête.

« HEY COOK DE MES DEUX ! TU VEUX PAS LA BOUCLER POUR UNE FOIS ! Y EN A QUI ESSAYE DE PIONCER ICI !

\- QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A LA TRONCHE DE CACTUS !? »

Et ça recommence. Les insultes filent dans les airs plus vite que des balles de fusils. Chaque fois c'est la même chose. Des cris, des insultes, des combats. Sincèrement, Zoro ne veut rien de tout ça. Il espère même l'inverse. Il apprécie vraiment le blond, plus qu'il ne le devrait d'ailleurs.

Mais sa jalousie prend toujours le dessus.

La dispute quotidienne continue jusqu'à ce que Nami vienne calmer les choses, à traduire comme : jusqu'à ce que Nami vienne leur foutre une raclée. Et chacun part de son côté. Sanji revient à sa cuisine, et Zoro revient à sa rambarde. Avec peine et regrets, il réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Son ronflement est presque imperceptible sous les cris d'exclamation de Luffy et Ussop, et sa présence ne semble pas être remarquée. Pour les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, c'est maintenant devenu une habitude de voir leur sabreur dormir sur le pont. Les voyages en bateau sont souvent très longs et il faut bien trouver quelques chose à faire au milieu de l'océan. Chaque membre a alors ses propres activités :

Luffy est le plus bruyant. Il aime manger, pêcher, s'amuser avec Ussop et Chopper et quand il s'ennuie, ce qui arrive souvent, il aime bien aller regarder (comprendre "embêter") les autres Mugiwaras.

Nami est celle qui passe le plus clair de son temps sur le pont ou à la bibliothèque. Sur le pont, elle surveille la mer et la direction du navire alors qu'elle se prélasse au côté de Robin. Elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de ses mandariniers. A la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle est sûre de ne pas être dérangée, elle dessine des cartes et complète son rêve de faire une carte du monde. Enfin, lorsqu'elle ne joue pas la police.

Sanji cuisine. On pourrait penser qu'il a d'autre passion, mais en fait il passe son temps à cuisiner. Et il adore ça. Le matin, il se lève avant tout le monde pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, puis il se met ensuite à préparer le déjeuner, après c'est le goûter, et pour finir il s'occupe du dîner. Lorsque l'on doit s'occuper des quatre repas quotidiens de neuf personnes, évidemment que l'on n'a pas le temps pour faire autre chose. De plus, si on rajoute tout les extras dans la journée, les quelques collations pour la personne de garde, et les passagers invités qui viennent s'ajouter au compte, ça fait beaucoup de travail. Sinon, lors des quelques instants de liberté qu'il a, il les passe à se disputer avec Zoro ou à louer la beauté des seules femmes à bord.

Chopper a des habitudes… Étranges. Étranges, dans le sens où ses activités sont diamétralement opposées les unes des autres. Une de ses occupations est d'accompagner Luffy et Ussop dans leurs jeux et d'être le côté un peu naïf et enfantin du trio. D'un autre côté, il passe beaucoup de temps sur ses recherches et dans l'infirmerie, essayant de trouver les meilleurs remèdes possibles, ce qui est une activité très mature, contrastant beaucoup avec les jeux puérils de Luffy et Ussop.

Ussop a l'âme bien plus créative. Soit il passe son temps à construire ou à améliorer ses armes et celles de Nami avec l'aide de Franky, soit il invente de nouveaux jeux avec Luffy ou encore dessine ou peint.

Robin est la plus calme. Ce qu'elle aime beaucoup faire c'est lire. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à lire. Que ce soit à la bibliothèque quand Nami ne l'utilise pas ou que ce soit lorsqu'elle bronze avec la navigatrice de l'équipage. Sinon elle s'occupe des quelques plantes du Sunny. Mais ce qu'elle préfère par dessus tout, c'est espionner les autres habitants du navire. Peut-être est-ce des traces de son passé en tant que espionne, personne ne le sait, mais si vous voulez tout savoir sur un membre du navire, c'est à elle qu'il faut demander.

Franky construit, répare, invente et ne sort presque jamais de son atelier. Toute la journée, il assemble, démonte et remonte des machines de toutes sortes. On peut toujours entendre des bruits émanant de son antre et parfois même, voir de la fumée noire s'en échappant.

Pour Brook, son rôle est assez simple. Il est là pour divertir l'équipage et mettre un peu de musique sur le bateau. C'est une tâche qui semble simple au premier abord et pourtant elle peut-être bien compliquée, mais notre squelette se débrouille très bien et adore faire cela. Alors toute la journée, il joue de la musique, invente de nouveaux airs et divertit la foule. Il y arrive très bien.

Dans le cas de Zoro, lorsqu'il n'est pas en train de s'entraîner, de se disputer avec le cuisinier ou encore de sauver des mangeurs de fruit du démon de la noyade, il dort. Alors non, ce n'est pas inhabituel de le voir dormir en plein milieu de la journée, et personne ne lui jette un seul regard. Enfin, normalement. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour sur le Sunny comme les autres. Parce que d'autres passagers se sont incrustés sur le navire. Et bien sûr, chacun d'entre eux ont aussi leurs propres habitudes.

Il y a tout d'abord Kinemon. Il aime discuter avec Brook, découvrir de nouvelles cultures avec Robin ou bien s'extasier de la beauté de Nami et Robin avec Sanji.

Momonosuke a des habitudes d'enfant. On le retrouve avec Luffy, Ussop et Chopper a joué mais le plus souvent il est avec Nami. Et le plus souvent, celui-ci se repose sur ses genoux ou se prélasse sur sa poitrine, sous les regards haineux des trois pervers

César Clown ne fait rien d'autre que brailler et se plaindre toute la journée. Les autres préfèrent l'ignorer et c'est peut-être pour le mieux.

Puis il y a l'autre. Celui dont Zoro se méfie le plus. Celui dont tout le monde (sauf Luffy, mais c'est une autre histoire) se méfie le plus.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort, le plus jeune grand corsaire de l'Histoire, capitaine des Hearts Pirate, Trafalgar Law.

Zoro ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas bruyant comme Luffy, provocant comme Sanji, ou curieux comme Robin, mais il ne l'aime pas. Il a cette aura de mystère autour de lui. Cette aura de… Danger. Et Zoro n'aime pas ça. Pourtant il ne fait rien de suspect. La plupart du temps, il est assis sur le pont à lire. Parfois, il lève le regard pour lancer une discrète œillade noire à son capitaine. Il échange quelques paroles par-ci, par là, mais sans rien de plus. Il se retire parfois dans l'infirmerie pour échapper aux grands moments d'ennui de Luffy. Tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles, tout à propos de lui le dérange. Et tout ça parce qu'à aucun moment, pas même une seconde, il ne montre de la joie ou une émotion autre que l'énervement et l'ennui.

Zoro déteste ça.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il dort paisiblement sur le pont, son instinct se réveille quand Trafalgar ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie. Il arrête de ronfler mais garde tout de même son œil fermé pour paraître endormi. Il sent bien le regard du chirurgien sur lui, aussi brûlant que glacial. Mais il ne bronche pas.

Les secondes passent, et la sensation de brûlure glacée s'en va, emportant avec elle Trafalgar. Ce n'est quand il est sûr qu'il est bien parti, que Zoro ouvre son seul œil valide.

Il scrute pendant quelques instants les mouvements du corsaire. Celui-ci s'assoit sur le banc qui entoure le mât, ouvre un énième livre et commence à lire. Zoro l'observe toujours.

Quelques minutes passent, Luffy rie à gorge déployée de quelques chose qu'a dit Ussop, mais Zoro n'y prête pas attention une seule seconde. Son regard est rivé sur le chirurgien. Il lit toujours au même endroit, ses mains tournant doucement les pages. Puis à un moment, il relève la tête. Son regard se plante dans celui de Zoro. Gris rencontre vert.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Plus rien n'existe, juste eux, et leur dialogue silencieux. Aucun des deux ne comprend le sens des paroles muettes qui sont dites, mais ils savent bien que quelques chose est transmis. L'échange qui semble durer des années, ne dure en fait qu'une seconde. Puis Law retourne à son livre. Et Zoro retourne à sa sieste.

Mais juste avant de fermer l'œil, il aperçoit Sanji par le hublot de la cuisine. Il le regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il le regarde en retour, fronçant les sourcils. Sanji part.

Zoro dort.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque Zoro se rappellera, qu'il comprendra enfin, que tout a commencé avec ce regard.


	2. Le temps d'une cigarette

Les repas sur le Sunny sont toujours… Mouvementés. Entre Luffy qui ne cesse de piquer de la nourriture dans les assiettes des autres, alors qu'il y en a très bien juste devant lui (à se demander s'il le fait exprès). Entre Zoro et Sanji qui ne peuvent pas passer une seconde sans s'échanger des belles paroles pleines d'amour et de bisounours, avec Nami qui les réprimande avec autant de force que leur amour mutuel. Entre les grimaces de Chopper et les histoires à dormir debout d'Ussop. Entre les Shishishi, les Yohoho et les Fufufu. On ne s'ennuie jamais lorsqu'on mange sur le Thousand Sunny. Au grand damne de beaucoup.

Law regarde la scène devant lui avec un certain dédain mal-dissimulé, mais il ne cherche pas vraiment à le cacher de toute manière. Il mange à l'écart des autres, essayant d'échapper au tumulte du repas, en vain. Tout de même, sa position l'empêche d'être assailli par les tentatives de vol du capitaine et de se prendre malencontreusement les foudres de la navigatrice alors qu'elle frappe un certain blond et un certain vert. De plus, il a la chance d'être à côté de la magnifique archéologue de l'équipage, bien que ce ne soit pas la raison de son contentement.

Certes elle est très belle, Law reconnaît une belle femme quand il en voit une, même s'il peut affirmer que Nico Robin est loin de n'être que "belle", mais son intérêt pour elle est plus porté par sa grande intelligence et sa grande culture générale qui lui permettent d'être une excellente interlocutrice.

Mais malgré tout cela, son irritation ne fait que grandir. Lui qui est habitué à l'atmosphère amicale du Polar Tang, il n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à celle explosive du Thousand Sunny. Les cris des plus jeunes du navire sont de plus en plus envahissants, et même l'espace de calme et de tranquillité qu'il avait créé autour de lui est touché par leur enthousiasme. Alors, dès qu'il finit son assiette, il se lève de table le plus silencieusement possible, même s'il pense que s'il avait même essayé de faire du bruit, personne ne l'aurait remarqué sous cette cacophonie. Par politesse et remerciement pour le cuisinier, il prend son assiette et ses couverts puis les met dans l'évier. Il quitte ensuite la pièce sans que l'ambiance festive ne soit dérangée par son absence. Seuls Zoro et Robin lui jettent un rapide coup d'oeil avant de revenir à leur repas.

Le froid de la nuit sur sa peau le fait légèrement frissonner. De la buée sort de sa bouche quand il respire. C'est calme. La lune est haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillent. C'est beau. On entend les vagues se heurter doucement à la coque et le doux vent gonfler les voiles. Les rires et les voix qui émanent de la salle à manger ne sont maintenant que des bruits de fonds. C'est paisible.

Devant cette plénitude, Law sent tous ses membres se détendre et toute son irritation précédente le quitter. Il prend une grande bouffée d'air frais pour définitivement éteindre la dernière braise d'animosité.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit tranquille pour la nuit. Il regarde autour de lui : la cabine des garçons n'est absolument pas qualifiée pour une nuit tranquille, l'infirmerie est bien tentante mais il ne peut pas passer son temps là-bas. L'aquarium peut-être ? Trop lumineux et beaucoup trop fréquenté, même pendant la nuit. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants en énumérant toutes les pièces du Sunny dans sa tête. C'est alors qu'une idée lui apparaît. Il lève alors la tête et sourit.

Parfait.

**...**

Zoro est l'un des derniers à sortir. La plupart des autres membres de l'équipage sont déjà allés se coucher. Les filles ont été les premières, emmenant le jeune Momonosuke qui somnolait déjà avec elles. Chopper, Kinemon et Brook ont vite suivi. Ussop et Luffy sont ensuite partis à leur tour, Ussop portant presque Luffy qui rêvait en murmurant "viande" avec l'eau à la bouche. Alors il ne reste plus que Franky, le cook et lui.

Le cyborg et le cuisinier discutent calmement dans leur coin alors que Zoro savoure son énième chope de bière. Alors qu'il la finit avec une dernière gorgée, il se lève dans l'intention d'aller dormir.

« Hey marimo de merde va pas te coucher maintenant, t'es de garde ce soir je te rappelle ! »

Zoro s'arrête en chemin. Une veine pulse sur son front.

« Je le sais très bien cuisinier pervers !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé sabreur de merde !

\- T'as très bien entendu cook de pacotille ! »

Franky regarde la dispute puérile d'un air fatigué. Il soupire un bon coup avec de dire :

« Hey les gars, ce serait SUPER que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer avec que Nami ne deviennent SUPER en colère. »

A la menace de la fureur de la rousse, les deux têtes brûlées arrêtent de se lancer des insultes en l'air et se mettent simplement à se grogner dessus comme deux chiens enragés, avant de détourner le regard et de retourner à leur occupation. Franky se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

« Bon les gars j'y vais, je suis SUPER fatigué. Bonne SUPER nuit. »

Et il quitte la pièce. Zoro et Sanji sont maintenant seuls dans la salle à manger. Ils sont silencieux. La menace du courroux d'une certaine rousse plane au-dessus de leur tête.

Zoro sirote tranquillement la dernière bouteille sur la table restée ouverte. Elle est presque vide. Il compte partir après l'avoir fini.

Sanji range la cuisine comme à son habitude. Pas que personne ne veuille l'aider, mais c'est que Sanji à un certain ordre dans sa cuisine et il ne tolère pas que quelqu'un ne le dérange en aucune façon.

Le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquent, le mouvement des vagues qui font tanguer le bateau, le goût du rhum, l'odeur de la cigarette. C'est étrangement confortable. C'est familier. Peut-être un peu domestique ? Aucun d'eux ne sait. Mais aucun d'eux ne veut réellement savoir, par peur de briser le moment. Ce moment si précieux où ils peuvent enfin discuter à leur aise.

Il y a une règle. Une règle dont eux seuls connaissent l'existence. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne s'entendront devant l'équipage.

Ils ne savent pas quand ni comment l'accord silencieux a été appliqué, mais ils savent pourquoi. C'est une sorte d'équilibre fragile. Un équilibre qui maintient la paix et l'harmonie sur le Sunny. Un équilibre qui peut se briser en une seconde.

Ils l'avaient pressenti. Le jour de leur rencontre, au moment où leur yeux se sont rencontrés. Ils savaient. Ils étaient attirés par l'autre comme des aimants. Si on est trop proche, on ne peut résister à l'attraction. Et cette attraction est la lame qui peut couper le fil sur lequel l'équipage tient en équilibre. S'ils s'abandonnent à la tentation, alors il n'y aura plus de compliments à la limite du harcèlement, il n'y aura plus de disputes, il n'y aura plus de combats. Mais il y aura de l'inquiétude, il y aura de la jalousie, il y aura des crises. Et tout le monde en pâtira.

Ils ne peuvent se permettre de casser ce fil.

Alors ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont complètement seuls, qu'ils peuvent enfin se parler.

Sanji pose la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir. Le contact de la porcelaine avec le métal sort Zoro de sa transe. Ayant quitter le fond de la bouteille vide, ses yeux scrutent maintenant les gestes du cuisinier. Le blond prend un torchon, se sèche les mains, puis repose le torchon sur le comptoir. Il sort une bouteille de rhum d'un placard, Zoro essaye d'inscrire dans sa mémoire lequel, au cas où il aurait une petite soif. Sanji pose la bouteille sur la table, la débouchonne, remplit la chope vide du vert et se sert lui-même un verre. Il fait un signe avec son verre et le boit d'un coup sec. Zoro fait pareil. Ils reposent leur verre sur la table en même temps.

Le silence revient. Confortable. Familier. Peut-être domestique. Sanji sourit face à ce silence. Il rit dans un souffle. Zoro sourit. Peut-être par réponse, peut-être parce qu'il aime le rire du blond.

La cigarette de Sanji brûle. Elle se consume lentement et bientôt il ne restera plus que des cendres sur la table et de la fumée au plafond. Elle est comme ce moment. Les grains de sable s'écoulent dans le sablier du temps et quand il sera écoulé, chacun devra repartir de son côté. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si le confort du silence, l'amertume du rhum, et le doux son de son rire, n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé.

C'est triste dans un sens. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'aucun d'eux ne regarde l'autre. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur. Peur de voir la douleur dans les yeux de l'autre. Peur de voir le manque. Peur de le voir lui. Et de ne pas pouvoir résister à l'appel.

La cigarette arrive à termes. Ses dernières cendres tombent sur la table, en écho avec les derniers grains de sable. Le temps est écoulé.

Zoro se lève. Sanji reste. Il quitte la pièce sans un mot. Sans un regard. La porte se referme derrière lui.

Il accueille le froid de la nuit à bras ouverts.


	3. Sous le clair de lune

Comme à son habitude, quand il est de garde, Zoro se dirige vers la vigie. Souvent il aime passer la nuit à s'entraîner. Cela lui permet de s'entraîner la nuit et de dormir ensuite le jour. Il se met donc à monter sur l'échelle.

Imaginez sa surprise lorsqu'il atteint le sommet et qu'il découvre sur le banc qui entoure sa salle de muscu, la forme recourbée du capitaine des Hearts. Celui-ci a les yeux cachés par son inimitable casquette et a la moitié de son visage enfouie dans les plumes duveteuses de son pull. Il a les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine et tient fermement Kikoku* dans sa main droite.

Dans cette position, on peut penser qu'il dort paisiblement, mais si on regarde plus près, on remarque la tension dans ses muscles, à quel point ses bras semblent protéger son corps et les jointures blanches de sa main tellement il serre son sabre. Zoro remarque tout cela. Il remarque aussi que les yeux qu'il pensait fermés, sont en fait bien ouverts, et ceux-ci le regarde.

Law relève la tête.

« Que fais-tu là Roronoa-ya ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question Trafalgar. Il n'y a que moi qui utilise cette pièce habituellement.

\- Je voulais trouver un endroit calme et je crois savoir que la cabine des hommes n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour cela, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Zoro pense aux ronflements d'Ussop, aux paroles de Luffy et aux mouvements du cook et il ne peut qu'approuver le choix du chirurgien d'éviter cette partie là du navire, surtout la nuit.

« Tu peux rester.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demander la permission.

\- Peut-être que tu aurais dû. »

Trafalgar ne répond pas. Il n'est pas si immature pour répondre à ce genre d'affront. C'est rafraichissant dans un sens, la maturité dont il peut faire preuve, mais aussi le mordant de ses paroles qui rivalisent avec les siennes.

Zoro se dirigent vers ses poids en enlevant ses chaussures. Il en prend deux de grande taille et les fixe à ses pieds nus, puis en prend deux autres et les fixe eux aussi à ses poignets. Et il commence ses exercices.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'atmosphère dans la pièce n'est ni étouffante, ni embarrassante. Lui s'occupe de son entraînement, Trafalgar s'occupe de son livre (qu'il n'avait pas vu sortir d'ailleurs).

Une heure s'écoule en silence. Trafalgar vient d'attaquer son second livre, et Zoro vient de commencer sa deuxième série d'exercice. Alors qu'il se prépare pour la suite, il enlève sa chemise qui devient trop gênante et la jette sur le banc. La chute du vêtement ne semble pas déranger la lecture du chirurgien, qui ne quitte pas sa page des yeux. Zoro continue. Une heure passe encore, et c'est là qu'il commence à les remarquer. Les coups d'oeil furtifs.

Un sourire en coin se plante sur le visage de Zoro.

« La vue te plaît ? »

La question ne semble pas perturber le médecin. Il ferme son livre et lève la tête pour bien regarder le vert dans les yeux. Cachait-il vraiment ses regards langoureux ?

« Elle ne me déplaît pas.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là.

\- Je préfère dire que je suis des deux bords. Mais par contre, si je ne me trompe pas Roronoa-ya, tu ne sembles aussi pas vraiment intéressé par la gente féminine qui se prosterne devant toi. »

Zoro sait qu'il est beau, même très beau. Un torse musclé, une peau légèrement hâlée, des traits dures et un regard de braise. Il sait quel effet il a sur le sexe opposé. Mais à la déception de ses dames, notre sabreur est gay.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les jérémiades des filles qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde parce qu'elles ont couché avec tel mec. Et puis elles sont trop sensibles. Le sexe avec elle est trop doux, trop romantique, trop intime. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Zoro reprend une barre et y ajoute plusieurs poids. Il commence à faire des exercices d'avant en arrière, comme s'il avait un sabre dans les mains.

« Alors oui, je préfère les hommes.

\- Tous les types d'homme ?

\- Non pas tous. Je n'aime pas les hommes que l'on peut casser facilement, les hommes qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde, qui regardent les autres avec dégoût et haine, qui les jugent sans les connaître. Je n'aime pas les gens comme toi.

\- Comme moi ? dit Trafalgar en levant un sourcil. »

Zoro lâche trop violemment ses poids sur le sol, qui rebondissent même un peu. Toutes ses questions l'ont bien énervées. De quoi il se mêle l'autre ? Il se rapproche de lui, une aura menaçante l'entourant doucement. L'autre n'est pas impressionné et donc ne bouge pas. Alors que ses genoux touchent presque ceux du chirurgien, il s'arrête. Il se pose une main sur la vitre derrière lui et se penche pour refermer le piège.

« Ouais, comme toi. »

Trafalgar ne répond pas. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a capitulé. Les deux alliés se regardent, ne clignant pas des yeux une seconde. Ils sont tellement proche que leur souffle se mélange entre eux.

Zoro sent la sueur, le fer et la bière. Law sent le désinfectant, la menthe et le café. Le silence est lourd. Tout comme le regard qu'ils s'échangent. Aucun d'eux ne veut perdre. Et aucun d'eux ne perdit réellement. Ex aequo.

En même temps, leurs yeux se détachent les uns des autres. Les yeux gris de Law suivent attentivement une goutte de sueur qui descend sur la clavicule de Zoro. L'émeraude de celui-ci fixe intensément la chapeau du capitaine. Sans même y penser il tend sa main qui n'est pas contre la fenêtre. Law reste concentré sur la goutte qui descend. Zoro prend la casquette et doucement, comme s'il essayait de l'enlever quand son propriétaire dort, il la pose sur le côté. Lorsque la casquette touche la banquette, un déclic se fait entendre. C'est le fil de leur patience qui vient de se briser.

Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre.

Les mains de Law sont rapidement dans les cheveux de Zoro. Celles de Zoro, quand à elles, trouvent une place sur ses hanches et sa bouche vient lécher le cou offert de Law. Il ne faut que quelques instants avant que le pull de Law ne se retrouve sur le sol. Ces chaussures suivent peu après.

D'un coup violent, le vert pousse l'autre sur le banc et vient s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées. Rapprochant leurs hanches, il frotte leur sexe encore habillé entre eux. Les deux laissent échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Tout en continuant les coups de hanche, Zoro se penche sur le torse de Law et commence à tracer du bout de la langue les tatouages du brun. Il évite délibérément ses tétons mais n'hésite pas à souffler dessus. A chaque fois, Law frissonne de plaisir.

Bien que dans une position soumise, le médecin ne reste pas passif. Ses mains explorent habilement les muscles du torse de son partenaire, à qui cela ne semble pas déplaire. Mais celles-ci s'arrêtent brusquement lorsque un spasme de plaisir et de surprise mélangés le prend. Zoro vient enfin s'intéresser à ses mamelons.

Il en prend un en bouche et joue avec, alternant entre ses dents et sa langue. Quand à l'autre bouton rose, deux doigts le pincent et le tordent dans tous les sens. La respiration de Law est haletante. Son érection grandit et Zoro le sent à travers les fines couches de vêtements. Il sourit.

Après quelques derniers coups de langue et de pincements, Zoro continue sa descente vers le sexe du brun. Il s'arrête quelques instants pour taquiner son nombril, puis continue son chemin.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de retirer le pantalon et le boxer du chirurgien, celui-ci attrape son poignet.

« Attends. »

La demande est tellement basse qu'il pense presque avoir mal entendu. Mais la poigne sur son poignet se resserre et confirme qu'il n'a pas mal comprit. Il relève la tête pour poser une question silencieuse au capitaine des Hearts.

Law a décollé ses épaules du banc et s'aide de ses coudes pour avoir un peu plus de hauteur. Sa poitrine se soulève doucement en rythme avec sa respiration haletante. Zoro se surprend à admirer ses muscles se fléchir. Mais c'est son visage qui fait tressauter sa bite.

Son visage est délicieusement rouge. Ses yeux gris orage ressemblent plus à de l'argenté fondu par la feu qui brûle dans ses reins. Des gouttes de larmes naissent dans le coin de ses yeux. Même s'il n'y a pas touché, ses lèvres sont légèrement rouges à force d'être mordu.

Zoro ne savait pas qu'il était possible de sembler plus débauché, plus désirable, que ce mec. Putain, il a hâte de le baiser.

Law lâche son poignet et s'avance vers lui. Zoro le regarde faire sans un mot, intrigué. Alors qu'ils sont assis à la même hauteur, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, le sabreur sent deux mains remontées sur sa poitrine. C'est lent. Lorsque celles-ci arrivent au niveau de son coeur, elles le poussent en arrière. Il atterrit sur le dos.

Law le domine maintenant. Ses yeux gris le regardent avec convoitise. Il se lèche les lèvres. Zoro avale. Ce mec est beaucoup trop sexy.

Le médecin descend, descend plus bas que Zoro ne l'a fait. Et lui retire son pantalon et son boxer. Il le fait avec les dents. Lentement. Langoureusement. Sensuellement. Zoro le regarde faire et apprécie chaque seconde. Lorsqu'il est complètement nu, Law se lève pour à son tour, retirer son pantalon. Pour mettre un pied d'égalité peut-être. Mais il garde son boxer. Law veut tout de même garder un peu de contrôle.

Le sexe de Zoro est tendu et gonflé. Il se tient fièrement et c'est vrai qu'il n'a aucune honte à avoir. Zoro n'a pas honte de son corps, car il sait qu'il est beau en tous points. Même les plus intimes. Law semble aussi apprécier cela, vu comment ses pupilles se dilatent face à la vue de ce membre dressé. Il le prend même en main et commence à pomper.

Sa main est froide. Elle n'est pas glaciale, mais elle n'est pas chaude comme il a l'habitude. Mais ça ne le dérange pas, ça le fait même bander un peu plus.

Alors qu'il continue sa branlette, Law rapproche son visage du sexe de Zoro et laisse couler un filet de bave. Puis il le lèche sur toute sa longueur, pour enfin le prendre en bouche.

Zoro sent subitement la bouche chaude se refermer autour de son membre et le plaisir qui le submerge lui fait taper la tête en arrière contre la banquette.

Sans attendre que le vert se soit remis de la surprise, Law commence à bouger sa tête. Cela provoque une autre série de gémissements. Plus le temps passe, plus les mouvements sont rapides et plus il fait pénétrer le pénis de l'autre plus profondément dans sa bouche. Zoro a ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ils tirent dessus férocement. De plus, ses hanches bougent en rythme avec lui. Law a dû mal à avaler et une larme coule sur sa joue. Il adore ça.

Zoro sent sa limite se rapprocher. Ses poings se resserrent dans les cheveux du brun et ses hanches poussent plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il est proche. C'est à ce moment-là que Law décide de se retirer.

Zoro est à bout. Son sexe n'a jamais été aussi rouge et gonflé. Il est prêt à exploser. Il ne regarde plus son partenaire. Le plafond est bien plus approprié pour le calmer. Mais il n'a pas le temps pour le répit, car bientôt, deux mains se posent sur son torse. Zoro relèvent hâtivement la tête pour observer le spectacle devant lui.

Trafalgar Law, maintenant complètement nu, se tient sur ses genoux tremblants, le cul juste au dessus de sa bite. Sans aucune préparation.

Zoro aime le sexe brute, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne prend pas soin des besoins de son partenaire. Même si celui-ci peut être vraiment chiant.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur les hanches du brun pour arrêter sa descente.

\- Ça se voit pas ? Je me prépare à me faire baiser.

\- Tu vas te faire mal. »

L'inquiétude du sabreur fait rire le chirurgien. C'est mignon.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes que l'on peut facilement casser ?

\- C'est pas la question. »

Un oeil vert le regarde avec détermination. Il est sincère. Il ne veut vraiment pas lui faire de mal. Cela surprend Law autant que ça lui fait chaud au coeur. Ça change. Un sourire tendre se place sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je peux le supporter.

\- Qu… ! »

Il n'a pas le temps de formuler sa question, que l'air lui manque. Deux gémissements résonnent dans la vigie. Law vient de s'empaler sur le sexe dressé de Zoro. De toute sa longueur. D'un seul coup. C'est chaud et humide à l'intérieur de lui. Si Zoro n'avait pas un chouia de contrôle, il serait déjà en train de le marteler.

Les secondes passent, juste le temps que chacun se remette de la pénétration rapide. Puis Law commence à se soulever à l'aide de ses deux mains posées sur le torse devant lui. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un seul geste, quand il se sent tomber en arrière.

Zoro est au-dessus de lui. Son visage est tordu de colère.

« Je t'ai dis d'attendre ! »

Law est surpris par la déclaration du vert. Il ne se rappelle pas de la dernière fois qu'il a couché avec quelqu'un de si attentionné.

« Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus avant d'être complètement prêt ! Ok !? »

Law hoche la tête silencieusement.

Les minutes passent, et il faut un mental d'acier à Zoro pour ne pas commencer à bouger. Finalement, Law hoche encore une fois la tête, cette fois pour signifier qu'il est prêt. Il commence enfin à bouger.

Malgré son inquiétude de tout à l'heure, les mouvements de Zoro ne sont pas doux. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Comme il l'a dit auparavant, il n'aime pas les hommes qui peuvent facilement se briser, et Law lui a prouvé que ce n'est pas si facile de le casser. Alors il ne se gêne pas. Les cris de l'homme brun lui disent que ça ne déplaît pas au chirurgien.

La salle est remplie de cris de plaisir, de grognements et de bruits de bassins qui s'entrechoquent. Les yeux de Zoro sont fermés, ceux de Law ne voient rien à travers le plaisir. De la buée vient se déposer sur les vitres. Les pieds de Law creusent profondément dans les reins de Zoro. Le rythme devient plus bâclé, plus désordonné. Plus bestial. Ils sont proches. Ils le savent tous les deux.

Zoro prend le pénis de Law en main et commence à pomper en accord avec ses mouvements de hanche. Les mains de Law remontent dans son dos et s'accrochent à son cou.

Law vient en premier. Sa poitrine se soulève, sa tête part en arrière, ses jambes rapprochent le corps en face de lui. Le liquide blanc se répand sur son torse.

Zoro le suit juste après. Il ne faut que quelques derniers coups pour le faire craquer. Il vient à l'intérieur.

Maintenant, à la place des gémissements et des grognements, deux souffles haletants résonnent dans la pièce vide. Ils ne bougent pas. Juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Juste le temps de se remettre du brouillard post-coïtal. Puis ils se séparent. Sans un regard. Sans une parole.

Zoro trouve la serviette qu'il utilise pour s'essuyer après l'entraînement. Il nettoie les traces blanches, puis la jette à Law qui est toujours allongé. Lui aussi s'essuie. Et le silence règne de nouveau.

La lune brille dehors. Seule au milieu d'un ciel noir. Elle est la seule source de lumière de la pièce, et pourtant on peut distinguer chaque défaut du bois, chaque goutte de sueur, chaque reflet dans leur yeux. Elle règne sur la nuit comme le soleil règne sur le jour. Elle est reine.

La lune est belle ce soir. Et elle contemple les deux hommes qui viennent de commettre l'irréparable.

Ils ne regrettent rien. Ce qu'ils ont fait n'est pas un crime. Et même si s'en était un, ils sont des pirates. Ils n'ont que faire des crimes.

Alors pourquoi le silence leur crie que cette nuit a tout changé ? Pourquoi aucune parole ne sort de leur bouche ? Pourquoi aucun muscle de leur corps n'a la force de bouger ?

Seule la lune connaît la réponse. C'est pourquoi ils la contemplent avec envie. Mais ils savent qu'elle ne leur dira rien. Ils se résignent donc à détourner le regard.

Ils se rhabillent en silence. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvent assis sur le banc, côte à côte. Leurs épées sont abandonnées quelques part dans la pièce. Mais pour la première fois de leur vie, ils s'en fichent.

Ils regardent le plafond, n'ayant toujours pas le courage de regarder l'autre.

« A qui pensais-tu ? »

La voix de Law brise leur état de béatitude. Zoro tourne la tête pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Law le remarque du coin de l'oeil;

« A qui pensais-tu tout à l'heure, quand tu me baisais ? Et ne me mens pas, j'ai vu que tu avais les yeux fermés. Je ne serais pas offensé. »

Zoro observe le visage du brun, cherchant une quelques trace de mensonge. Quand il n'en trouve aucune, il soupire bruyamment.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

\- Tu es celui qui m'a baisé en pensant à un autre homme.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne serais pas vexé.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste curieux. »

Zoro réfléchit. Doit-il lui dire ? C'est quelques chose de trop personnel pour être dit comme ça à quelqu'un qu'il vient juste de rencontrer, même s'ils sont des alliés. Mais ne sont-ils encore que des alliés après cette nuit ? Pas vraiment. Le dilemme est grand. En fin de compte, peut-être que ce ne serait pas mal de parler librement de ça avec quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un n'est pas vraiment digne de confiance.

« C'est Sanji.

\- Cook-ya ?

\- Ouais. »

Law le regarde avec une attention particulière. Il repense à tout les moments où il a vu le blond et le vert interagir. Il revoit chaque bagarre, chaque mot, chaque regard. Et en y portant plus d'attention, il les remarque. La lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux quand une dispute vient de se finir. Les jointures blanches de ses poings quand la jalousie le prend. Les doux sourires qu'il fait quand le cuisinier sourit.

C'est là que Law comprend.

« Tu es amoureux de lui. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Et en quelques sortes, ça fait du bien de l'entendre dire à haute voix. Un poids vient d'être enlevé de ses épaules. La déclaration le fait sourire.

« Ouais. Je suis tombé dur. »

Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirate, futur meilleur épéiste du monde, amoureux d'un petit cuisinier blond. Lui-même a dû mal à y croire. Mais ce n'était pas sa première fois. Kuina était la première. La première à faire chavirer son coeur. La première à qui il pourrait donner le monde, sa vie, même son rêve. Même si elle était une fille, et qu'il est gay. Peut-être parce qu'il ne la voyait pas comme telle. Mais comme tout premier amour, elle s'est évaporée trop rapidement. Il n'y a eut personne d'autre après ça. Il avait perdu foi en l'amour. Pour lui, ce n'était plus qu'une histoire que l'on racontait pour oublier qu'à la toute fin, on meurt seul.

L'amour était passé dans sa vie, tel un ouragan, et avait emporté ses espoirs et sa naïveté. Jusqu'à ce que son tout nouveau capitaine décide de s'arrêter manger au Baratie.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

La soudaine question le sort de ses pensées. Law est plus curieux et intrusif qu'il n'y paraît. Il ressemble un peu à Robin. Mais au contraire d'elle, il n'a rien à lui caché.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je ne dirais pas que c'était le coup de foudre, mais je savais qu'il avait quelques chose de spécial.

\- Et lui ?

\- T'as bien vu comment il se comporte avec les femmes. J'ai aucune chance.

\- Mmh. »

Law semble pensif. Il a le même regard que quand il parle stratégie avec Nami, parce qu'elle est l'une des seules personnes avec qui on peut parler de ça sur ce bateau.

« Et si je te proposais un accord ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. On dirait que le chirurgien lui réserve bien des surprises ce soir.

« Quel genre d'accord ?

\- Je parle d'un accord qui nous fera passer plus de nuits comme celle là. »

Zoro hausse le sourcil. Intéressant.

« Et qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de remettre ça ?

\- Oh, parce que les cris de plaisir de tout à l'heure c'était du cinéma ? Allez ne joue pas à ça, j'ai bien vu que ça t'avait plu. »

Il ne peut pas nier. C'était l'une des meilleures baises qu'il n'a jamais eu depuis longtemps. Mais il connaît le chirurgien maintenant, il y a toujours anguille sous roche avec lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

\- Moi ? Juste une façon de décompresser. C'est pour toi que ça peut être intéressant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à force de garder tes sentiments pour Cook-ya embouteillés au fond de toi, tu as dû emmagasiner beaucoup de frustration. Je te donne juste le moyen de laisser tout ça sortir. Tu me baises en imaginant qui tu veux à ma place, je prend du bon temps. Un accord qui durera le temps de notre alliance. Pas de marques. Pas de câlins. Pas de baisers. Pas d'attache. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

La proposition est… Intéressante. C'est vrai que le fait de devoir observer le blond de loin sans pouvoir rien faire, fait extrêmement mal, et parfois, c'est même trop pour lui. Alors un moyen de laisser ça sortir ? De prétendre, juste pendant une nuit, que la personne avec laquelle il est, n'est autre que le beau blond dont il est amoureux depuis toutes ces années ? Puis ce ne sera que du sexe. Ils ne s'embrasseront pas. Ils ne laisseront pas de marques d'appartenance sur l'autre. Ils ne se conforteront pas dans la chaleur de l'autre.

Ils ne seront que deux étrangers qui passent la nuit ensemble. Pas de bonjour. Pas de merci. Pas d'au revoir.

C'est presque comme un rêve. Il n'y réfléchit pas deux fois.

« C'est d'accord. »

Law sourit. Il se lève.

« A demain alors, Roronoa-ya. »

Et il part.

La lune éclaire la pièce redevenue silencieuse. Zoro reprend ses poids, et continue son tour de garde.

Tout le monde dort paisiblement. Ils ne savent pas ce qui vient de se passer. Ils ne le sauront pas. Seule la lune sait. Et elle ne dira rien.

Le mécanisme est en place. L'horloge du temps avance, son tic-tac assourdissant résonant sur le Sunny. Mais tout le monde dort. Et ils n'entendent rien. Même les deux hommes encore éveillés ne l'entendent pas.

L'horloge résonne. Résonne comme la minuterie d'une bombe.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

Pas de marques. Pas de câlins. Pas de baisers. Pas d'attache.

Pas d'amour.

Ça semble simple, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. L'île de Fyeb

La semaine qui suit est bien plus tranquille qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Peut-être parce que rien ne change entre eux. Zoro déteste toujours autant le comportement de Trafalgar, et Law l'ignore toujours autant. Ils ne se parlent pas. Ils ne se regardent pas. L'écart entre eux n'a jamais été aussi grand. Et pourtant.

En apparence, rien n'a changé, mais en vérité, tout a changé. Ce fossé disparaît à la nuit tombée. Comme un loup-garou à la pleine lune, ils dévoilent leur vrai nature sous les rayons de la reine nocturne. Chaque nuit, Trafalgar se rend à la vigie, rejoint quelques temps plus tard par le sabreur aux cheveux verts. Et ils couchent ensemble. Puis quand ils ont fini, chacun repart de son côté. Chacune des règles du contrat scrupuleusement respectée.

Ce soir marque le huitième jour de leur accord. Cela fait onze jours qu'ils ont quitté Punk Hazard, et ils leur restent encore cinq jours avant d'arriver à Dressrosa. Ce sera une soirée comme les autres. C'est le déroulement de la journée qui est un peu différent. Et cela ne semble pas plaire au chirurgien.

Hier, Sanji a déclaré qu'il manquait de vivres pour le reste du trajet. Lorsque Luffy lui a innocemment demandé comment cela se faisait, le cuisinier lui a crié dessus exactement ceci :

« PARCE QUE T'AS DONNÉ LA MAJORITÉ DE NOTRE NOURRITURE AUX ANIMAUX DE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! »

Les animaux susnommés étant les amis que Luffy s'était fait à Alabasta, et qu'il avait sauvé du pirate Breed.

Manquant donc de nourriture, le Sunny avait donc l'obligation de s'arrêter sur une île en chemin et de se ravitailler. Ce qui déplaît fortement à Trafalgar. Et cela se voit sur son visage.

L'île la plus proche de leur trajet est la petite île de Fyeb*. C'est une petite île paisible au milieu de laquelle se tient une imposante montagne. Ils accostent sur la ville portuaire du nom de Frub. Le plan est simple : un groupe met pied à terre et va chercher des vivres, une partie de l'équipage peut vaquer à ses occupations en ville, tandis que deux personnes restent garder le navire. Le plan est effectivement très simple. Mais rien n'est jamais simple, quand on voyage avec les Mugiwaras.

L'équipe chargé des vivres est composé de Sanji, Usopp, Zoro et Luffy, équipe décidée par l'autorité du tir à la courte paille. Brook et Franky se proposent de garder le navire. Cela semblait convenir à tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine intervienne.

Lorsqu'ils mettent pied à terre, chacun part de son côté. Nami et Momonosuke partent faire un peu de shopping, et Robin, Trafalgar et Chopper se dirigent vers la librairie. Il ne reste plus que Sanji, Zoro, Usopp et un Luffy très excité. Ils marchent donc en direction de l'auberge la plus proche pour demander des informations. La promenade peut être qualifié de tranquille, si on omet les nombreuses tentatives de Luffy de se rendre dans un restaurant et les quelques écart de chemin de Zoro, dont Usopp a officiellement la garde.

Donc c'est avec peine, qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'auberge. Luffy et Ussop décident de rester dehors, ayant repéré un petit marchand de rue proposant une marchandise, disons, plutôt surprenante.

Les gens du village ne semblent pas effrayés par la venue de pirates sur leur île. Mais on peut penser que dans une époque comme la leur, les pirates sont monnaie courante et ont une grande place dans l'économie de certaines îles. Pourtant, le regard que leur lance le propriétaire de l'auberge ne présage rien de bon.

C'est un homme dans la cinquantaine, la barbe sâle, le crâne dégarni et le ventre rond. Un homme tout ce qui a de plus normal. Et celui-ci les dévisage avec un air de dédain. Sanji s'avance pour lui parler.

« Bonjour mon brave monsieur, pouvez-vous nous indiquer où nous pourrions trouver des vivres ? »

Comme à son habitude, Sanji est très poli. Il ne dit rien d'offensant, parle d'un ton doux, et même sa posture n'a rien de menaçante. Mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi poli et serviable que lui.

« Je vous dirais rien, sâles pirates ! Dégagez de mon auberge !

\- Allons mon bon monsieur, je ne veux pas vous faire du mal. Nous cherchons juste de quoi nous ravitailler pour continuer notre route.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER, PIRATE DE MERDE ! »

L'aubergiste sort soudainement un fusil à pompe caché sous le comptoir et le braque sur Sanji. Zoro pose immédiatement sa main sur un de ses sabres. Il est content que les deux autres aient décidé de rester dehors, avec eux en plus cette situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

Sanji a instinctivement levé les mains en signe de capitulation. La tension règne dans l'auberge. Une goutte coule sur la tempe de l'homme qui tient l'arme. Même si c'est lui qui est armé, il a peur. Et il a raison. Zoro connaît assez le cook pour savoir qu'il n'aurait aucun de mal à le désarmer.

Toujours les mains levées, Sanji ouvre la bouche pour essayer de raisonner l'homme, dont la réaction est bien exagérée. Il n'a même pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que l'homme met une balle dans la chambre.

« TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux rien entendre sortir de ta bouche, sale tapette ! Pirate et pédé ! Le pire de son espèce ! »

Zoro entend sa mâchoire craquer sous la pression. La main sur son sabre tremble sous la colère. Il va lui couper la langue, lui trancher chaque membre un par un, puis hacher son corps en petits morceaux, et…

Les pensées noires envahissent son esprit. Zoro a une envie de meurtre. Il n'a aucun droit de lui parler sur ce ton. Cet homme ne sait rien de lui. Il ne sait pas que chaque jour il prépare des collations pour Nami et Robin. Chaque jour, il les complimente et loue leur beauté. Chaque putain de jour, ses yeux brillent et son visage s'illumine à la vue d'une belle femme. Et il préfère mille fois subir les pires tortures, être humilié, mourir, que de ne toucher qu'à un seul cheveu d'une femme, qu'importe son apparence, qu'importe ses convictions. C'est l'une des choses qu'il aime chez lui.

Alors, oui, le cuisinier porte plus d'importance à son apparence que la plupart des gens. Oui, il a des manières un peu plus efféminé que les autres hommes. C'est vrai, mais cela ne fait pas de lui un homosexuel.

Sanji n'est pas comme lui. Et il ne mérite pas ces insultes.

Malgré la fureur qui brûle dans son oeil, Zoro ne bouge pas. Parce qu'il a autant de respect pour Sanji, que de confiance en lui. Il ne se trompe pas.

Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Sanji pour désarmer l'autre homme. Maintenant tenant l'arme dans sa main droite, il la jette au sol, loin de son propriétaire. L'aubergiste tombe sur le sol, pleurant et implorant son pardon. Il est pathétique.

Sanji ne lui lance pas un regard. Tranquillement, sans prêter attention aux supplices de l'homme à terre, il sort une cigarette de sa poche. Il la met en bouche et l'allume avec son briquet doré. Toujours avec la même nonchalance que précédemment, il tire un coup, recrache la fumée, la regarde monter au plafond puis daigne enfin tourner son regard vers le sol.

« Arrêtez de pleurer, je ne vous ferai rien de mal. Je veux juste savoir où trouver de le nourriture de bonne qualité, c'est tout. »

L'homme ne dit rien. Après un temps, il balbutie quelques mots incompréhensible. Sanji soupire d'ennui.

« Hey marimo ! Il n'a rien à nous dire. On s'en va.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé pervers de mes deux ! Rétorque-t-il en se dirigeant qu'en même vers la sortie.

\- T'es devenu sourd tête de cactus ?! »

Tout en s'échangeant des insultes, ils sortent de l'auberge sans encombre pour retrouver leurs amis dehors, admirant l'invention du marchand.

« Alors, il vous a dit où trouvé de la nourriture ? Demande Usopp.

\- Il ne savait rien. Répond Sanji. »

Zoro lance un regard à son compagnon. Il comprend pourquoi il ne veut rien dire. Avec le tempérament de Luffy, s'il savait ce qui s'est passé, cette histoire finirait mal. Si Sanji décide de garder le secret, alors il le suivra, même s'il n'aime pas mentir à son capitaine.

« Bon maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas revenir sur le navire bredouille ! Déclare Usopp.

\- On a qu'à aller chasser dans la forêt ? Dit innocemment Luffy.

\- Non ! Répliquent les trois autres en le frappant sur le crâne. »

Luffy se tient la tête douloureusement. Usopp et Sanji sont en pleine réflexion. Zoro regarde au alentour. La tension monte et la question reste sans réponse. Une vieille dame vient les aborder.

« Jeunes hommes, j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez de quoi vous ravitailler votre navire. »

La vieille n'est pas très grande. En fait, elle est tellement petite, que si elle n'avait pas parlé, Zoro ne l'aurait même pas remarquée. Elle tient une canne dans sa main gauche et il semble que juste l'effort de tenir debout fait trembler tout son corps.

« Vous cherchez bien de la nourriture ?

\- Oui c'est ça, dit Usopp.

\- On a fait le tour de la ville mais on n'a rien pu trouver, explique Sanji, savez-vous où on peut en trouver ? »

La vieille ne répond pas. Elle reste là, les jambes tremblantes, à les regarder avec ses yeux plissés. Son silence est long et embarrassant. Mais ils attendent, par respect pour les anciens. Une minute passe. Ussop se demande si elle est sénile. Zoro veut dormir. Luffy a faim. Sanji s'apprête à répéter la question. Il n'a pas le temps de dire un mot.

« Oui, dit-elle subitement. »

Le choc de la soudaine réponse envoie le tireur d'élite au tapis. Elle n'est pas sénile. Juste très longue à la détente.

« Où est-ce ? Demande Sanji. »

Et les revoilà repartis pour une minute de silence. Zoro baile. Luffy tire sur la manche de Sanji en clamant qu'il a faim. Les deux autres attendent. Toujours par respect pour les anciens. La minute se termine enfin.

« Personne ne voudra vous vendre de la nourriture en ville. Mais il y a un homme dans la montagne qui possède un champ et un élevage. Il n'a que faire de qui achète ses produits. Vous n'aurait aucun mal à lui acheter quelques choses. Finit-elle enfin par dire

\- Oh d'accord, merci beaucoup ! Gratifie Ussop. »

La montagne, hein ? Sanji regarde l'imposante montagne qui se tient derrière la vieille dame. Cela ne semble pas être un problème. Ce n'est pas une montagne qui les arrêtera.

« Ok les gars ! Allons-y ! »

Et ils partent sans demander leur reste. Ils s'éloignent au loin vers la montagne. Le vieille dame les salue de loin. Ils disparaissent doucement au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les voie plus. Une minute passe.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de leur parler des grottes, se souvient la dame. Et bien, ce sont des jeunes hommes plein d'entrain. Ils sauront se débrouiller seuls. Je l'espère. »

Elle part de son côté.


	5. Dans les grottes

Salut ! Je sais, des mois que je ne poste rien et que je fais la morte... J'en suis grandement désolée. Pour écrire il faut que j'en ait l'envie et j'ai eu du mal à la trouver ces temps-ci... J'essayerai de poster plus souvent, mais disons que mes études ne vont que devenir plus intenses donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps... Ce qui est sur, c'est que je me suis engagée à écrire cette fic et que je ne compte pas l'abandonner !

Je tiens aussi à remercier toute personne ayant laisser un commentaire, follow ma fic ou mise en favorite, tout cela me fait chaud au cœur !

En espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue (ce que j'ai sûrement été). Enjoy !

* * *

La route est longue vers le sommet. On pourrait même dire éreintante, et physiquement mortelle pour chaque personne normale essayant de gravir la montagne. Heureusement qu'aucune des âmes qui marchent vers le sommet ne peut être qualifiée de "normale", pas quand on a un corps élastique, un nez aussi long qu'un pistolet, des cheveux verts ou encore un sourcil en forme d'escargot. Cela fait environ 2 heures qu'ils ont quitté la petite ville portuaire de Frub. Au départ il y a eu la forêt, puis les rochers et maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un chemin de terre longeant le bord de la montagne. Le chemin est trop étroit pour que chacun d'entre eux puisse y tenir côte à côte. Sanji est donc devant, guidant le groupe tant bien que mal. Zoro le suit, surveillé de près par Usopp, toujours chargé de le garder sur la bonne route. Luffy est derrière, s'arrêtant et s'exclamant de chaque chose qu'il voit.

De là où ils sont, ils peuvent apercevoir le port et les nombreux navires qu'il abrite. Malgré sa petite taille, le Sunny est bien reconnaissable parmi les autres bateaux, avec sa tête de proue en forme de lion et son pont recouvert d'herbe.

Le trajet est bien plus calme qu'il ne devrait l'être. Le silence y règne depuis quelques minutes. Il n'y a pas de plaintes, pas de cris, pas de disputes. C'est calme et Sanji et Zoro sentent bien la pression dans l'air de ce voyage trop calme pour les Mugiwaras. C'est pourquoi il fallait bien que cette bulle de calme éclate. Et qui de mieux placé que leur capitaine pour remplir cette tâche ?

Le tonnerre gronde dans le silence. Les têtes se tournent vers le dernier de la file. Luffy se tient douloureusement le ventre et affiche un air peiné.

« Saannnjjjjiiii. Maaannnggggeeeerrrr ! »

Les mots font sourire le blond et soupirer Usopp.

« Tiens encore quelques temps. Dès que nous serons au sommet je te préparerai un petit encas, ok ? »

C'est vrai qu'après ces longues heures de voyage, le sommet n'était plus si long. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient presque l'apercevoir. Ils s'y seraient dans quelques minutes. Malheureusement, quelques minutes reste bien trop long pour le ventre sans fond de Luffy.

« Alors j'aurai de la nourriture quand nous serons tout en haut ? Fallait le dire plus tôt ! »

Un grand sourire malicieux se dessine sur son visage. Il étire un de ces bras et enlace les trois autres par la taille, puis les rapproche pour les tenir fermement contre lui. Son autre bras s'étend vers le haut pour s'agripper à une pierre quelconque.

« Gomu Gomu no… »

À ses mots, le visage de Zoro perd de sa couleur et on peut presque apercevoir l'âme d'Usopp s'échapper de son corps. En regardant l'effroi de ses amis et en comprenant ce qui va se passer, Sanji regrette immédiatement chacune de ses paroles et s'excuse silencieusement auprès de ses camarades.

« Jet ! »

Ils s'élancent tous dans le ciel. Enfin, ils auraient dû.

Dès que Luffy exercent eu peu de pression sur la pierre, celle-ci se brise. Choqués par cela, il la regarde doucement descendre la montagne, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Puis une autre pierre la suit, un peu plus grosse. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre, beaucoup plus grosse. D'autres pierres tombent, de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus grosses. Il fallait évidemment qu'ils provoquent un éboulement. Et évidemment, le chemin sur lequel ils sont est bien trop étroit pour permettre de briser ou de trancher une seule de ces roches. Lorsqu'on est confronté à un danger de mort imminente, dans leur cas une chute mortelle de grosses pierres, l'instinct premier de toute personne sensée est de courir sans demander son reste. Alors ils courent. Ils courent vers le sommet, là où les pierres ne pourront les atteindre. Ils crient aussi.

« LUFFY ! POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE TU T'ACCROCHES À CETTE PIERRE ?! Crie Sanji tout en courant.

\- ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! Panique Usopp tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues, copiant parfaitement _Le cri _d'Edward Munch.

\- ARRÊTE DE GUEULER CUISINIER PERVERS ET COURS ! Hurle Zoro avec la même intensité que ses compagnons.

\- COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ TÊTE DE CACTUS ! Répond Sanji. »

La dispute continue en même temps que la course. Mais malgré leur vitesse fulgurante, ils ne sont pas assez rapides. Les pierres se rapprochent dangereusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles les atteignent. La première manque d'atterrir sur Usopp, qui s'écarte au dernier moment dans un cri d'effroi. Les autres suivent, et il devient de plus en plus difficile de les esquiver. Sous la vitesse de chute des pierres, ils n'ont plus le temps de se disputer, bien trop concentrés sur leur survie.

À ce moment-là, l'impact semble inévitable. Leur lueur d'espoir vint sous la forme d'une légère fissure dans la pierre. Sanji est le premier à la remarquer. Il n'a pas le temps de prévenir ses camarades, alors il les pousse un par un vers l'ouverture, attrapant Zoro par son col lorsque celui-ci semble continuer tout droit. Ils viennent à peine de rentrer dans l'antre que l'entrée de celle-ci est bouchée par l'avalanche. Maintenant dans le noir complet, Sanji sort son briquet pour illuminer un peu le sombre lieu.

Ils ont tous l'air d'être en un seul morceau, bien qu'il soit presque sûr d'avoir vu l'âme d'Usopp s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Luffy rit à gorge déployé, tenant son chapeau d'une main, comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague. Et Zoro…

« Hey cook de merde, ça va pas de prendre les gens par le cou comme ça ! »

Zoro se porte à merveille. Ayant fait mentalement l'appel, Sanji porte son attention sur ses alentours, ignorant l'insulte de l'épéiste. La grotte semble s'étendre en profondeur vers les entrailles de la montagne. L'entrée est complètement bouchée. Sanji soupire. Il semble qu'il n'y a donc qu'une seule option. Et le capitaine semble l'avoir vite compris, car il se dirige vers le fond de la grotte, laissant ses amis derrière lui. Zoro, en tant que bon second, le suit sans trop se poser de questions. Bien qu'exaspéré par la situation, le cuisinier les suit sans un mot. Usopp est alors laissé seul en train de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de récupérer son souffle, que l'assombrissement soudain causé par l'éloignement de leur seule source de lumière lui glace le sang et le pousse à bondir sur ses pieds et à rejoindre ses camarades, s'accrochant fortement au bras de Zoro.

Le sinistre tunnel s'étend en longueur vers les profondeurs de la terre. Le trajet se fait principalement en silence, seulement entrecoupé par le claquement des dents d'Usopp et le léger fredonnement de Luffy. Zoro baille subitement d'ennui, faisant sursauter Usopp.

« Hey Luffy ! Tu veux aller jusqu'où ? À ce rythme-là on dort ici cette nuit ! Je propose de creuser un trou dans le plafond et de voir où ça nous mène. Déclare-t-il en portant sa main à ses sabres.

\- Ouais bonne idée ! Je reste pas une minute de plus dans cette endroit lugubre ! Approuve Usopp.

\- Mais je voulais voir ce qu'il y a au fond de la grotte ! Dit Luffy avec une moue sur le visage. Peut-être qu'il y a de la nourriture ! »

À ces mots, son imagination se met en marche et alors que des dizaines de plats dansent dans ces yeux, un filet de bave coule sur son menton.

« Et peut-être qu'on ne trouvera rien. Je vote pour la méthode de Zoro ! Plus vite on sera sorti mieux on se portera ! Affirme Usopp.

\- Mais c'est moi le capitaine ! Je dis qu'on continue ! Ordonne le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Luffy l'a dernière fois que l'on t'a écouté, on a fini dans une avalanche qui nous a presque coûté la vie ! Rappelle l'homme au long nez.

\- Mais… »

Le débat continue encore quelques minutes. À chaque seconde, la veine qui pulse sur le front de Sanji devient de plus en plus grosse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir.

« PERSONNE NE VA FAIRE UN TROU DANS LE PLAFOND ! Éclate soudainement Sanji.

SURTOUT PAS TOI TÊTE DE CACTUS ! Ajoute-t-il, voyant le sabreur de l'équipage prêt à dégainer Kitetsu et à désobéir à l'ordre énoncé. »

Les autres membres d'équipage se taisent face à l'explosion de colère soudaine du cuisinier. Ils le jugent quelques instants, avant de reprendre leur dispute de plus belle, incluant cette fois Sanji dans leur débat. Les quatre pirates se retrouvent donc à se crier les uns sur les autres, dans un tunnel obscur et pas plus large que les toilettes du Sunny, avec pour seul source de lumière, le briquet dorée de Sanji. Source de lumière qui s'éteint d'ailleurs à petit feu, sans jeu de mots.

Sans même que les quatre compagnons n'aient le temps de le remarquer, la maigre flamme qui s'échappait du briquet s'évanouit, laissant place aux ténèbres et brusque silence. Face à la noirceur du lieu, les quatre hommes se sont tus.

Le rugissement qui vient des fins fonds de la grotte surprend tout le monde, celui-ci étant rapidement suivi d'un tremblement des murs et du sol. Chacun essaye de rester debout, mais plus le temps passe, plus le lieu devient instable. L'énième cri de peur d'Usopp est facilement étouffé par les nombreux éboulements qu'ils entendent tous au loin. Quelque chose approche. Et c'est gros. Mais aucun d'eux n'a le temps de réagir alors qu'une créature géante sort subitement du sol creusant un énorme trou sur son passage. Luffy et Usopp, respectivement en début et en fin de file, s'écartent précipitamment du chemin de l'animal, évitant ainsi leur chute dans l'ouverture nouvellement formée. Chance que les second et troisième de la file n'ont pas.

Zoro et Sanji tombent. Ils tombent plus profondément et leur chute ne semble pas avoir de fin. Ils savent déjà que l'atterrissage sera brutal. La douleur qu'ils ressentent au contact du sol confirme leur précédente hypothèse. Mais malgré la souffrance qui parcourt ses membres, Sanji est vite sur ses pieds, bien encore qu'un peu sonné. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir fait une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Le trou béant creusé par la créature s'étend au-dessus de lui. Enfin, Sanji pense qu'il est au-dessus de lui, parce qu'il fait bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer quelques choses. Le cuisinier crie alors dans le noir, vers ce qu'il espère être la bonne direction vers ses compagnons :

« Luffy ! Usopp ! Vous allez bien les gars !? »

Comme réponse il n'obtient que l'écho lointain de sa voix. Il réessaye. La même réponse lui revient. Il se déplace, les bras en l'air pour capter tout souffle d'air, même infime. Toujours rien. Il abaisse ses bras dans un soupir de déception. Réfléchissant à ses options, c'est un grognement presque bestial qui le ramène à la réalité. Ah oui, il n'est pas seul.

« Marimo ? T'es où ? Bouge surtout pas, je viens te chercher ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sanji se dirige dans la direction du grognement les mains en face de lui. Il ne lui faut que quelques pas pour entrer un contact avec un objet non identifié. Il s'apercevra plus tard que cet objet est en fait un pied. Pour le moment, il trébuche sur ledit pied et atterrit sur quelque chose à la fois ferme et chaud.

Zoro laisse échapper un souffle quand le poids de Sanji atterrit sur sa poitrine. Les deux mains du blond sont sur ses pectoraux et il utilise tout son mental pour ne pas penser au genou dangereusement proche de son entrejambe. Instinctivement, ses mains se sont agrippé aux hanches du cuisinier.

La scène est clichée, digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Mais la facticité du moment n'en enlève pas moins sa valeur. Dans le noir complet, le silence le plus total, les deux hommes ressentent. Ils ressentent l'autre, son toucher, sa chaleur, son souffle. Ils n'y a qu'eux, et ils viennent juste de s'en rendre compte. Les masques tombent. Leur rivalité artificielle s'effrite. Il n'y a pas de cris, pas de réprimandes, lorsqu'ils s'écartent enfin. Juste des souvenirs gravés au fin fond de leur mémoire, souvenirs qu'ils chériront quand la réalité leur retombera dessus. Pour l'instant, ils laissent silencieusement le moment s'épanouir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Pour la énième fois ce jour-là, Sanji soupire. Il a besoin d'une cigarette, mais pour allumer une cigarette, il faut un briquet et celui-là lui fait défaut.

« Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? Demande Zoro.

\- Je pense que notre meilleure solution est de chercher s'il n'y aurait pas un passage caché quelques part.

\- On pourrait pas…

\- Pour la dernière fois, on ne fera pas de trou dans le plafond ! Ou même ailleurs ! »

La phrase est dite dans un ton qui se veut autoritaire, mais face la cécité de l'épéiste, Sanji laisse un sourire se former sur son visage. Il imagine déjà la moue que fait le vert. L'idiotie de Zoro le fait autant rire qu'elle l'exaspère. Conformément à la proposition du cuisinier, les deux compagnons tendent les mains devant eux, usant de leur Haki aiguisé comme radar pour repérer les parois de la grotte. Lorsque celles-ci sont à portée de main, ils se mettent à les parcourir attentivement, cherchant la clé de leur délivrance. Parfois ils se cognent, ne disent rien et continuent leur exploration. La pensée qu'ils n'auraient jamais ce genre de comportement si un autre membre de l'équipage était là, les attriste plus qu'ils ne le voudraient. Mais là n'est pas le moment.

Ils restent quelques minutes comme ça, les mains glissant sur la pierre. Jusqu'à ce que sous les précieux doigts de Sanji, un rocher tangue. Le mouvement est presque imperceptible mais pourtant bien là. Alors il pousse, il pousse de toutes ses forces, il pousse jusqu'à ce que la pierre cède. Et la lumière fut.

Sanji ferme instinctivement les yeux à la soudaine clarté. Quand il les ouvre de nouveau, c'est un spectacle de toute beauté qui l'accueille. Des champignons fluorescents éclairent l'endroit, faisant chatoyer sur le plafond mille et une couleurs. Les murs de la grotte sont étonnamment très pâles, contrastant fortement avec la précédente pénombre. Pendant deux secondes, Sanji croit revoir les vitraux de la salle des fêtes du Hobbit(1). L'illusion s'efface rapidement quand il sent une présence dans son dos le pressant fortement d'avancer. Quand Zoro ne parle pas, il est bien facile d'oublier sa présence.

Dans un grognement, le cuisinier décide de faire un pas vers l'entrée nouvellement trouvée. C'est heureusement bien plus grand que leur ancienne demeure et les deux hommes s'écartent rapidement d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Ne voulant pas croiser leurs regards, leurs yeux se tournent vers la façade de la grotte. Zoro fronce les sourcils quand il remarque un certain détail dans le lieu. C'est une pièce. En énonçant le fait comme ça, on peut penser qu'il n'y a pas de problème, mais quand on est dans la situation des deux compagnons, le souci semble évident. L'endroit étant une pièce et n'ayant qu'une entrée, la sortie qu'ils espéraient obtenir s'envole.

Il ne leur faut qu'un regard plein de sens pour que le cycle ne recommence. Leurs mains se retrouvent encore une fois sur les murs et ils cherchent. Ils cherchent. Ils cherchent. Et ne trouvent rien. Pas de pierre qui flanche, pas de souffle d'air, rien. Zoro se décide alors à dégainer légèrement un de ses sabres, mais la collision d'un paquet de cigarette contre sa tête et le regard désapprobateur d'un certain blond l'en dissuade.

Sanji s'écroule lentement contre les murs de la cavité. Toujours séparés d'une distance de sécurité, Zoro s'assoit à ses côtés. Ils ont à court d'options maintenant. Alors ils attendent. Ils attendent car c'est la seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire. Sanji regarde distraitement le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Zoro l'observe du coin de l'œil. Au milieu des lumières multicolores, Sanji est beau. Sa peau de porcelaine brille, ses cheveux ressemblent à des fils d'or tombant sur son visage et ses yeux azurs sont la parfaite copie des plus belles mers du monde. En regardant ce visage tiraillé par l'épuisement, Zoro ne peut que se rappeler à quel point il l'aime. Il lui devient vite impossible d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il lui faut une distraction, un moyen de calmer son cœur qui est sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Une idée lui traversa la tête, et comme bien des idées avant elles, elle sort de sa bouche bien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la comprendre.

« Cook… »

Le nommé tourne la tête, fronçant les sourcils face au surnom et au doux ton que prend le vert. Zoro avale presque devant son regard plein de questions. Heureusement, il réussit à garder son calme légendaire.

« Par apport à ce qu'a dit l'autre connard à l'auberge, tu sais que c'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il aborde ce sujet-là. Peut-être parce que la colère de ce matin n'a pas quitté ses entrailles. Peut-être qu'à sa façon, il essaye de réconforter le blond. La phrase est sortie toute seule et il l'aurait sûrement regretté si elle ne lui avait pas permis de faire apparaître un fin sourire sur le visage de Sanji.

« Je sais tronche de cactus. »

Zoro fronce les sourcils au surnom mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Entre eux deux s'est plus devenu une habitude qu'une insulte. Comme ils sont seuls, il laisse couler.

Malgré le sourire qui orne maintenant les traits du cuisinier, il reste une sorte de mince voile de mélancolie imprimer sur son visage. Alors Zoro décide de dire plus. Et cette fois, il se rapproche légèrement. Avec l'intention de donner plus d'importance à ses mots et avec l'envie de sentir, même faiblement, la présence de Sanji à ses côtés.

« Je veux dire, on peut tout de suite voir que tu es un gentleman. T'es bien sapé, t'es toujours à l'affût de toutes belles femmes passant par là et tu n'hésites pas à leur faire des compliments. Même si parfois ils sont assez bruyants, murmure-t-il pour lui-même. »

Les compliments sont assez rares entre eux, presque inexistants. Même quand ils sont seuls, les compliments ne sont pas des choses qu'ils se disent régulièrement. Sanji regarde Zoro comme si un troisième œil venait subitement de pousser sur son front. La flatterie n'a jamais été son fort, mais le vert tente tant bien que mal de transmettre le fond de sa pensée. Il se rend vite compte que plus il parle, plus il s'embarrasse. Il continue tout de même.

« Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi l'autre trouduc pensait que t'es gay. Parce que tu portes des vêtements un peu plus chic que la normal ne signifie rien du tout. Regarde-moi, je suis gay et je ne porte pas de tailleur sur mesure. Enfin voilà. »

Son discours se termine avec des joues rouges et une main se grattant l'arrière du crâne face à sa gêne.

Sanji sait, pour la sexualité de Zoro. En fait, tout l'équipage sait. Ça n'a jamais vraiment été un secret. Un jour Robin lui a posé la question à table, il y a répondu puis fin de la discussion. Même s'il n'aime pas le crier sur tous les toits, son homosexualité n'est pas quelque chose dont il a honte. Il ne dirait pas qu'il en est fier, c'est juste une partie de lui qu'il a appris à accepter. Il est gay. Point.

L'embarras qui le prend soudainement la gorge l'empêche de porter son regard sur le cuisinier à ses côtés. La chaleur dans ses joues ne disparaît pas et sa main ne semble pas vouloir quitter l'arrière de sa tête où elle repose nerveusement.

Zoro est rarement embarrassé. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il a été si gêné, ce devait être lors de sa mésaventure dans les rues de Water 7(2), durant laquelle il s'est retrouvé habillé d'un t-shirt ridicule et à s'occuper d'enfants comme s'il était les siens. Il a bien sûr fallu qu'il croise le chemin de la mystérieuse Robin dans cet état-là. C'est un événement qu'il préfère effacer de sa mémoire.

Le sentiment d'embarras disparaît rapidement au doux son du rire de l'homme à ses côtés. Sanji rit et Zoro apprécie doucement son rire, son malaise vite oublié. Ce n'est pas un rire moqueur. Le rire est court, cristallin et bruyant, puis il s'arrête, laissant comme seul trace, un sourire mélancolique sur son visage. Avec seulement le fin écho de ce rire, le silence revient dans la grotte.

« Merci Zoro. »

Au milieu des formes multicolores qui se reflètent sur les murs, le murmure de Sanji semble presque irréel. Son nom. Sanji a dit son nom. De sa propre bouche il a formé chacune des deux syllabes composant son prénom et les a prononcés de sa magnifique voix. Si le cuisinier n'avait pas le regard tourné vers le sol, il remarquerait les yeux pleins d'admiration de son compagnon.

Mentalement et physiquement, les deux homme se sont rapprochés. Le mètre d'écart s'est transformé en une dizaine de centimètre, tout comme Marimo est devenu Zoro.

Zoro veut dire quelques chose. Il ne sait pas quoi, il veut juste combler le reste de l'écart qui subsiste entre eux. Mais le moment est trop précieux pour être brisé. Alors il attend. Il attend que l'émotion soit passée, que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal et que la boule qui est coincée dans leurs gorges se délie.

Alors que ses muscles commencent doucement à se détendre, Zoro entrouvre la bouche avec la volonté de finalement s'exprimer. C'est à ce moment-là que les secousses commencent.

Les deux hommes se lèvent rapidement, alertes. L'événement leur est familier. Toute la grotte est secouée. Les murs, le sol et le plafond tremblent. C'est seulement grâce à leur grande force physique qu'ils arrivent à tenir debout. Zoro a les mains sur ses sabres et Sanji se met en position de combat. Quelques chose de gros approche d'en face. Ils le sentent. Ils le savent.

La paroi en face d'eux se fissure. D'abord ce n'est que quelques craquelures, puis celles-ci deviennent de plus en plus grosses jusqu'à ce qu'elles fassent la taille de ladite paroi. Et le mur cèdent.

Ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de chose. Un monstre, un ennemi, les deux. Quand on navigue dans le Nouveau Monde, il faut toujours s'attendre au pire. Comme prévu, c'est bien un monstre qui apparaît devant eux. Monstre qu'ils reconnaissent comme étant la créature qui les a précédemment précipités dans leur situation actuelle. Ils n'avaient cependant pas prédit en certain capitaine et tireur d'élite accrochés au dos de la bête, qui se révèle être une taupe géante.

Luffy se tient tant bien que mal au cou de la taupe, s'amusant comme s'il était dans le manège d'un parc d'attraction quelconque. À l'inverse de son compagnon, Usopp crie à pleins poumons, s'accrochant péniblement à sa queue.

Encore sous le choc de leurs retrouvailles, Sanji et Zoro comprennent un peu tardivement que la taupe fonce sur eux. Bien trop tardivement. Malgré la vitesse hors norme qu'ils peuvent posséder lors d'affrontements, celle-ci ne semble pas être présente aujourd'hui. Alors qu'ils restent figés sur place, se préparant à l'inévitable, les deux hommes sont rapidement attrapés par le bras élastique de leur capitaine et déposés durement sur le dos de la taupe. L'animal continue sa course, ne remarquant pas les deux nouveaux passagers.

« Salut les gars ! S'exclame Luffy, un grand sourire arborant son visage.

\- HAAAAAA ! Crie Usopp à l'unisson, toujours accroché à la queue de l'animal.

\- On vous a cherché partout ! Vous étiez où ? Demande le capitaine, continuant la conversation comme si de rien était. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Sanji aide péniblement Usopp à monter sur le dos de l'animal. Le snipeur s'effondre presque de soulagement. Presque, s'ils n'étaient pas encore agrippés à la fourrure d'une taupe géante.

« Dans une sorte de grotte avec des champignons bizarres. Répond Zoro.

\- Des champignons ? Miam ! Sanji ! MANGER ! Ordonne Luffy. »

Face à la gloutonnerie éternelle de l'homme au chapeau de paille, Sanji voit rouge. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il le fait taire.

« C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ON N'EST DANS CE PÉTRIN ! T'AURA À MANGER EN MÊME TEMPS QUE TOUT LE MONDE !

\- Mais…

\- PAS DE MAIS ! »

Et la discussion se termine ainsi.

La taupe continue de creuser. Elle creuse et creuse et ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de la suivre. Jusqu'au moment où elle ne peut plus creuser.

La lumière de la sortie les éblouit, puis ils sentent l'air frais. La joie d'enfin voir la fin de leurs malheureuses aventures est vite estompé par la panique. Ils tombent. Encore.

Malheureusement pour eux, la taupe n'avait pas creusé vers le sol, mais plutôt vers le haut, ce qui les a conduits à former une sortie au sommet de la montagne dans laquelle ils se sont précipités. Les voilà donc propulsés dans les airs, à des centaines de mètres du sol. Encore.

Heureusement pour eux, la situation est familière. Des chutes et des situations de mort imminente, ils en ont connu des plus dangereuses, au grand damne d'Usopp. Deux ans sont passés, ils sont plus forts, plus courageux, plus tenaces. Alors même s'il n'est pas aussi courageux qu'il le voudrait, Usopp arrive parfois à vaincre sa peur. Parfois. Il espère un jour pouvoir remplacer ce "parfois" par "toujours". Aujourd'hui, il vainc sa peur. C'est un début.

« Midori Boshi Mini-Trampolia(3) ! Crie le sniper en tirant une bille verte vers le sol. »

À son contact, celle-ci éclate dans un nuage de fumée verte. Au milieu de cette fumée verte apparaît une étrange fleur géante, avec comme centre, une bulle. C'est en amortissant leur chute sur cette étrange bulle, que les quatre amis échappent encore une fois à une douloureuse mort. L'atterrissage se fait donc tout en douceur. Sauf pour le sniper qui se rate et se retrouve donc le nez face contre terre. Sans oublier la pauvre taupe qui n'avait rien demandé et qui, elle, s'écrase sans ménagement, n'ayant pas eu la chance d'avoir un amortisseur quelconque.

« Shishishi ! On l'a échappé belle ! Merci Usopp ! Rigole Luffy une main sur son précieux chapeau de paille. »

La réponse d'Usopp est malheureusement étouffée par la terre dans sa bouche.

Sanji et Zoro se remettent des événements comme s'ils n'étaient jamais arrivés. Sanji fait tourner une cigarette dans sa bouche, incapable de l'allumer, tandis que Zoro dépoussière tranquillement ses vêtements. Il ne reste aucune trace de ce moment dans cette grotte. Ils se lancent tout de même un regard. Pas longtemps, quelques secondes. Personne ne regarde. Usopp a toujours la tête enfoncée dans le sol et Luffy essaye tant bien que mal de l'en extirper. Ils sont seuls dans la forêt qui entoure la montagne.

Le regard se veut charger de colère et de dégoût, comme tout les regards qu'ils se jettent habituellement. Un dégoût et une colère qui cachent des sentiments bien plus lourds. Ils le savent. Ils ont depuis longtemps arrêté de prêter attention à la colère et au dégoût, ne lisant que ce qu'il reste dans leurs yeux. Alors ils se regardent, portant ce masque, essayant de voir ce qu'il se cache en dessous. Ils voient. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils détournent le regard.

Encore une fois le dernier grain de sable du sablier tombe.

Après de multiples tentatives, Luffy réussit finalement à sortir Usopp du trou dans lequel il s'était coincé. Luffy rit alors que Usopp se frotte douloureusement le nez. Ils rejoignent les deux autres qui les attendent, ne remarquant rien de leur échange silencieux.

Ils partent tous pour la ville.

* * *

1 Nom du bateau de croisière où Sanji était apprenti avant qu'il ne soit attaqué par l'équipage de Zeff.

2 Ile dont est originaire Franky. L'événement dont je fais référence se déroule lors de l'épisode 230 (je crois).

3 Attaque que j'ai inventé en me basant sur l'attaque « Midori Boshi Trampolia », qu'il utilise contre Daruma sur l'Ile des Hommes Poissons. Etant donné que c'est censé être une attaque qui envoie l'adversaire haut dans le ciel, et que là ce n'était pas le but recherché, j'ai simplement rajouté « Mini » pour adoucir l'attaque.

Toutes les informations suivante sont tirées du One Piece Encyclopédie.

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que se soient des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes, ni les messages du style "Hey:))", sans aucun lien avec cette fic.


End file.
